lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kuz Clan
The Kuz family is the entire Kuz family, mainly descended off of Kuzon. The family was mainly founded in 1041, when Kuzon had his first legitamite child. There are 30 members of the family so far, it is a large family. 'Kuzon' Kuzon '''(736--) is the main higharch of the Kuzon family. He is the son of '''Lord Kuzon (main name is Kuzon I), and an unknown Saiyan mother. His father was evil and killed his mother sometime after the Saiyan Genocide. He is a renowned warrior, known greatly as one of the founding members of the Lookout Crew, with Zion and Ian (both of whom are no longer on the Lookout). He married Helena in Other World in 1041 after his first death, and they had a son. Kuzon had Kuzten when he was 15 with an unknown girl, in 1031, therefore making him his oldest child and half-brother to his other children. 'Helena' Helena (2/9/1011 -- 1036 (revived 1047)) is the wife of Kuzon. She is the daughter of William and Betty Hosler, and sister of Brock Hosler. She is a good, delicate woman with unique tastes and is quite different. She appears sassy and bossy sometimes, and is clumsy, but when not, she is comforted and soft. She is the mother of 4 of Kuzon's children, and had twins in January of 1048. She died of breast cancer in 1036, and was in other world until she met Kuzon and they fell in love in 1041. She cooks and does simple chores for the Lookout, being a useful and caring mother/member. 'Kuzten' Kuzten (8/11/1031--) is the illegimate son of Kuzon, and an unknown mother. He is a quiet, but hard-working and confident young man who does what he can and enjoys life. He was raised by a mother, who was a smoker, and sick and trashy as he grew up. He wanted to help her, but she wouldn't accept it. His mother died in 1046, and Kuzten had went off looking for his real father, and he found Kuzon in 1047, with his girlfriend, Nala. Nala was pregnant at the time and gave birth to Kuzin later that year. He fathered Kuzella in September of 1049. He lives in his house and works on cars as a mechanic. He visits now and then. He has a Bachelor's Degree in Technology and Mechanics and Physics, and has a job working on computers, as well as being a car mechanic. 'Nala' Nala (1029--) is the wife, former girlfriend of Kuzten. She met Kuzten sometime before her debut in late 1047, and she was pregnant by the time the Lookout Crew met her, when Kuzten found Kuzon, his real father he was looking for after his mother died. Nala is a loving young woman who is currently studying at Lookout College. She is the mother of Kuzin and Kuzella, being a caring mother. Not much is known about her other life though. She has a column in Mother's Magazine, and loves to invent new ways of parenting and gives advice to other mothers. 'Kuzin' Kuzin (7/22/1047--) is the first son of Kuzten and Nala. He was born on the Lookout to a pregnant Nala, only 3 days after Kuzten and her came from searching a year for Kuzon, Kuzten's real father. Kuzin is a confident powerful man, who is always willing to kick someone's bottom. He protects his sister, Kuzella, and is very close to his father. He is a Scientist and Physician with two children, and a deceased wife, who devoted himself to learning to prevent deaths by childbirth and such. 'Patti Orbell' Patricia Orbell was the wife of Kuzin and mother of Kuzlan and Kuzwell. She was never much of a healthy or active person, and died of childbirth and sickness with her second birth. Kuzwell was born blind due to this. Kuzin was disturbed by her loss and became single father, devoting himself to finding out..why. 'Kuzlan' Kuzlan (1067-) is the first son of Kuzin and Patti. He is an outgoing young child who loves the outdoors. He watches after his blind younger brother carefully and follows and looks up to his single dad. 'Kuzwell' Kuzwell (1069-) is the second son of Kuzin and Patti. He was born blind, and was a large baby coming out. This killed his mother in childbirth. He is led around by his older brother Kuzlan, and his dad tries to invent strategies to make his life easier. 'Kuzella' Kuzella (9/5/1049--) is the second child, first daughter of Kuzten and Nala. She is a quiet, more feminine woman, who is close to other people, mainly bigger ones. She has one child with her husband Eddi, Kane. Kuzella is educated in computers and computer science, and knows how to fix a car from her dad. 'Eddi Wright' Eddi Wright (1049-) is the husband of Kuzella, and father to Kane. He is a entrepreneur with no certain occupation, but he is skilled more in business and auto machinery. 'Kane' Kane Wright (1071-) is the first son of Eddi and Kuzella. He likes to play with Kuzlan, his older cousin and Kuzwell. He loves shaking things and pasta. 'Kuzon Jr.' Kuzon Jr. (5/12/1041--) is the first legitimate son, and second child of Kuzon and Helena. Kuzon Jr. was born in Other World in 1041, after Kuzon and Helena met. When Kuzon left Other World in 1041, he left Helena and Jr., promising he would see them again and revive them. In 1047, he did revive them. Kuzon Jr. was a 6 year old. Kuzon Jr. is a gentle, honest young man who takes pride in his father's footsteps. He is a training warrior and is very close to his father, and cares for his 3 younger siblings. Kuzon Jr. doesn't know his older half-brother, the real Kuzon heir, Kuzten very well, but treats him as an older brother, and they respect each other and love each other. Kuzon Jr. is always willing to help or train someone. He graduated from 4 years in Northwestern Political University in 1062, a Master's in Law and Business, becoming an educated businessman and Professor at North City College. He is father of Kuzexandra, Kuzana and Kuzon, IV. He is currently the Mayor of Supreme City. 'Suka' Suka (1040--) is the wife of Kuzon Jr. She is very loving, beautiful and tries to change from her clumsy, childish ways as a kid. She works as a housewife to her 3 children, and is a very good cook. Her and Helena (her mother in-law) often get in conflicts over who is a better mom-cook. Suka prefers to lay back and do her thing as a mother. 'Kuzexandra' Kuzexandra (3/7/1062--) is the older and eldest twin daughter of Kuzon Jr. and Suka. Kuzexandra is a girl with many creative talents. She is sort of a tomboy but is feminine. She is very smart and loves reading. 'Kuzana' Kuzana (3/7/1062--) is the second twin daughter of Kuzon Jr. and Suka. She is the twin of Kuzexandra. Kuzana is a very sporty girl, and loves kicking things (including bad guy's butts). She is not very similar to her twin sister, in reality. She is a bit more of a tomboy than her. 'Kuzon, IV' Kuzon, IV (1/1/1063--) is the first son and youngest child of Kuzon Jr. and Suka. He is a very adventurous boy who loves history and geography, having been fascinated in the world since a baby. He loves running off and writing journals about things. He is not much of the technology type. He is the first blonde Kuz in thousands of years. 'Kuza' Kuza (6/17/1947--) is the third child and first daughter of Kuzon and Helena. She is a prideful, bear of a woman. She usually eats 72 ounce steaks for dinner while her male siblings eat 42's. She is the smallest of her siblings, even her younger ones, but she packs an appetitie and punch in battle. She loves playing Connect 4 with Kuzon Jr., her older brother who she usually stays near. She takes after her father in attitude and mother in look. She is loving, and a useful member of the family. She loves music and singing, and found herself very talented at it. She is a singer and musician, playing the flute, guitar and saxophone in her band Eternity's Awakening. 'Eltrio' Eltrio Atom (1047-) is the husband of Kuza and father of Knox & Mae. He is the son of Ethan, who is another older famous member of the Lookout Crew, friend of Kuzon. Eltrio is an outgoing large man who was in love with Kuza since childhood. He is a very strong fighter along with his brother Zang. 'Knox' Knox (1068-) is the eldest son of Kuza and Eltrio. He is a boy that is very interested in history and such, as his father. He shown a higher intelligence level than most people his age before he even started school. He loves researching and travelling. 'Mae' Mae (1070-) is the daughter of Kuza and Eltrio. She is a smaller child yet she is very active and talkative. She is very similar to Pan as a child, as she is outgoing and likes jokes. She isn't much like her brother, and she takes after her mother. 'Kuzek' Kuzek (1/28/1048--) is the fourth child and third son of Kuzon. Kuzek is a confident, shy young man. He is not usually suited for a fight, he prefers traditonal ways, but his strength never fades. He and his twin sister Kuzisa fight all the time, Kuzisa being bigger than him and mocking him usually. Kuzek loves candy but respects his father. He has his mother's personality, and likes to clean, but is embarrassed to do it in public, and doesn't clean his room, but others'. Helena knows and says she did it but he did to protect his dignity. Kuzek is a prideful young member of the family though, his courage and vigor can not be outmatched by anyone. He is an apprentice artist and sculptor. He wants to paint the entire world in one picture one day. 'Roma Jackson' Roma Jackson is the wife of Kuzek. She is very loving and caring yet sometimes she can be frisky. She is not a good cook at all, that is Kuzek's job (which annoys him when he is trying to paint). She gets annoyed by this. She is very clumsy and not much of a mother figure, but Kuzek loves her because of her influence and care. 'Kuzi' Kuzi is the only daughter of Kuzek and Roma. She is a very talkative child, who loves to impress people and show off. She is very active and has ADHD, and is a tomboy who likes girly hair and wearing pajamas. She helps her dad painting a lot by handing him brushes. 'Kuzisa' Kuzisa (1/28/1048--) is the fifth child and second daughter of Kuzon and Helena. She's the twin of Kuzek, and takes after her father and his looks. She is loyal. She loves to bond with Kuza, as they both may work together one day. She will help her brother Kuzon Jr. in his Mayorship, and use that to help spread awareness of nature and animals. Kuzisa is loyal though, and loves her family. She loves animals, and the environment, and saving them. She searches for stray puppies, takes care of them and gives them a home and owner. 'Axel' Axel Cipher is the son of Ian and Amber, and husband of Kuzisa. He is like most other members of the Cipher family; full of pride, and strife. 'Kelli' Kelli is the first daughter of Axel and Kuzisa. 'Kuro' Kuro (246 Before Age--) is the adopted son of Kuzon. Kuzon met him in Other World when he died in 1041. Kuro's parents were, said by him, to be asshole Saiyans who abused him. Kuro is the Original Super Saiyan and destroyed the original Planet Saiyan in 238 Before Age, when he was 8. He was in Other World from 238 BA to 1041, when Kuzon, who met him in Other World and thought he was useful, replaced himself with Kuro, as a replacement for Kuzon on Earth. He gave Kuro to earth in place of him, because he thought he had potential. Kuro is very ambitious, a bit paranoid but intelligent. He prefers a more dark, laid back lifestyle. He is not much of a family man, but he can provide. 'Sari' Sari is the girlfriend and lifelong partner of Kuro. They have one daughter together, and aren't married because Kuro claims he "isn't the marriage type". Sari loves soccer, and played it since she was a tiny girl. She still does now and is in the leagues. 'Nalece' Nalece is the young daughter of Kuro and Sari. Nalece is a confident young girl, who takes her love from Soccer from her mother (who coaches her) and her strength and courage from her Saiyan father. Nalece is in the soccer leagues and had been since she was a little girl, and wants to continue her mother's legacy. Category:Role-Play Category:Kuzon Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Families